Le battement d'aile d'un papillon
by Dega
Summary: Vous connaissez la phrase : Un battement d'aile de papillon en Alaska peut créer un tsunami en Australie (ou un truc dans le genre). Ben là, c'est le même genre, mais c'est aussi, et surtout un délire.


****

Le battement d'aile d'un papillon.

Vous connaissez la phrase : Un battement d'aile de papillon en Alaska peut créer un tsunami en Australie (ou un truc dans le genre). Ben là, c'est le même genre, mais c'est aussi, et surtout un délire. Je vous rassure, si vous ne connaissez pas cette phrase, vous pouvez lire quand même.

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux monde ne m'appartient pas, les persos non plus, ils sont à JKR, et je ne gagne rien en écrivant cela. Seule l'idée vient de moi, ainsi que Paulo, Raoul et d'autres personnages créés par moi pour la circonstance.

Remarque : bien que je lise les livres en français, je trouve le nom de Severus Rogue particulièrement laid, je le nomme donc Severus Snape, c'est nettement plus classe.

* * *

Le dernier match de quidditch de la saison à Poudlard, Griffondor contre Serpentard, qui voyait l'affrontement des équipes en haut du classement annuel, mais aussi l'affrontement des deux maisons ennemies, était à son apogée. Griffondor gagnait 40 points à 30 et le match était des plus violents, les Serpentard, comme à leur habitude ne respectaient pas les règles, mais pour une fois, les Griffondor n'étaient pas en reste. Mme Bibine était débordée, les quatre batteurs tapaient plus souvent sur leurs adversaires que sur les cognards et les balles s'en donnaient elles-même à cœur joie, allant même frapper les spectateurs, rien ni personne ne les arrêtant. Les poursuiveurs et les gardiens, au lieu de se faire des passes et de garder les buts, se lançaient violemment le souaffle dessus pour essayer de faire tomber leurs adversaires. Les attrapeurs, Potter et Malefoy, avaient atterri et se battaient à main nues au centre du terrain. Dans les tribunes, ce n'était pas mieux, les Serpentard insultaient tout le monde, y compris les professeurs, et les autres maisons se battaient pour savoir qui aurait le droit de régler leur sort aux vert et argent. Les professeurs essayaient tant bien que mal de calmer leurs élèves, seul Dumbledore souriait en ne cessant de répéter à Minerva : « Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe. »

C'est dans cette atmosphère légèrement enfiévrée que Potter bondit tout à coup sur son balai et s'élança dans les airs. Malefoy, abasourdi, le regarda s'enfuir et allait se gausser de sa poltronnerie quand il perçut le pourquoi du départ précipité de son ennemi. En un tour de main, il fut sur son balai à la poursuite du Griffondor, le rattrapant aisément grâce à son Coup de Tonnerre 2748, le plus puissant balai pas encore sur le marché que son père lui avait offert grâce à ses nombreuses relations. Quand il fut à côté de lui, Potter tendait le bras vers la petite sphère dorée, symbole de victoire, et Malefoy l'imita.

* * *

C'est à ce moment là que Paulo le papillon arriva enfin au contact de l'objet de son désir, un beau papillon doré aux ailes blanches qui le narguait depuis un moment déjà. Malheureusement pour Paulo, ses organes sensitifs étaient un peu défaillants, et ce qu'il prenait pour un papillon n'était rien d'autre que le vif d'or, petite balle tant convoitée. A peine posé, il se retrouva écrasé par deux mains puissantes et mourut sans avoir le temps de s'en rendre compte. Mais ne soyez pas tristes, la vie de Paulo avait été très bien remplie et il avait utilisé ses 23 heures de vie au maximum, allant lécher les fleurs, contant fleurette à nombre de papillons femelles, s'amusant avec des flammes de bougies, évitant les chouettes et autres activités typiques et enviables des papillons. De plus, mourir d'amour est un sort enviable. Mais l'espèce humaine est faite telle que la mort de ce brave Lépidoptère passa inaperçue et que tous les élèves, professeurs et joueurs ne virent que la capture du vif d'or et la fin de ce match éprouvant. C'est donc des hurlements de joie et d'autres de colère qui accompagnèrent les deux attrapeurs jusqu'au sol, l'un un grand sourire triomphant plaqué sur le visage et l'autre une grimace morose barrant sa figure.

Harry leva le bras en l'air en signe de victoire et prit le vif d'or dans sa main gauche, remarquant par-là même le pauvre papillon écrasé sur sa paume droite. D'un geste mécanique, il essuya la main salie sur sa tenue de quidditch, étalant ainsi le broyat de papillon en une magnifique tâche brune qui faisait …… tache sur le rouge sang des Griffondor, et se laissa porter par ses supporters en délire sans autres pensées.

* * *

Pour échapper un peu au vacarme de la fête, Harry remonta dans son dortoir et attrapa sa tenue de quidditch qu'il avait délaissée dans un coin. Il la regarda avec un petit pincement au cœur. Jamais plus il ne la porterait. L'année prochaine, il serait hors de Poudlard. Avec un soupir, il la plia pour la ranger dans sa malle comme souvenir. Mais une fois pliée et posée sur sa pile de vêtements déjà rangés, la fameuse tâche apparaissait et il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas conserver ça comme ça. Après tout, un petit lavage ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il ressortit sa tenue, attrapant au passage par mégarde le tee-shirt du dessous, et la balança au pied de son lit, là où il mettait toutes ses affaires sales pour les Elfes de maison. En se retournant vers sa malle, il trouva son scrutoscope qui avait été caché au milieu des tee-shirts. Il le prit et le posa sur sa table de nuit. Croutard n'étant plus là, il ne devrait plus sonner sans arrêt et enfin servir à quelque chose. Avec un petit sourire, il redescendit pour continuer à faire la fête de leur ultime victoire sur les Serpentard.

* * *

« pffffffff » soupira Harry. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Les respirations calmes et régulières de ses camarades lui indiquèrent qu'il était le seul éveillé. Résigné à passer encore une nuit sans sommeil, il tendit le bras hors de son lit pour attraper ses lunettes, sa baguette et un livre. Mais sa main rencontra un objet sur le chemin et ledit objet alla s'écraser au sol. Harry l'entendit rouler. « Merde » marmonna-t-il. Mais il ne se sentit pas capable d'aller chercher ce fichu machin dans tout le dortoir et l'écarta résolument de son esprit pour se plonger dans son numéro de Quidditch Mag.

* * *

« Mmmmmmmm » s'étira Ron dans son lit. Bien disposé, il s'assit au bord de son lit et parcourut tous les lits des ses camarades. Bon, tous se réveillaient plus ou moins, il pouvait faire le bruit qu'il voulait, et s'il se levait direct, il serait le premier dans la salle de bain. Il prit appui sur le matelas et sauta par terre. Mais son pied droit se posa sur un scrutoscope qui n'avait rien à faire là mais que son propriétaire avait eu la flemme de ramasser. Il chuta au sol dans un grand fracas qui acheva de réveiller tous ses compagnons de dortoir alors que le scrutoscope était projeté de l'autre côté de la salle et se retrouva sous un lit d'où il ne pouvait plus porter tort à personne. (C'est méchant un scrutoscope, hein !) Harry se leva en hâte et aida son ami à se relever.

« - Ca va ?

- Ca pourrait aller mieux ! Aïe

- Quoi ?

- Ma cheville !»

Harry releva le bas du pyjama de son ami et regarda sa cheville qui avait triplé de volume. « Direction Pomfresh, appuie-toi sur moi ! » Harry porta son ami jusqu'à la salle commune et demanda à Ginny d'aller chercher Hermione. Lorsque la brunette rejoignit ses amis, Harry la mit brièvement au courant de la situation en omettant sa responsabilité et ils portèrent le rouquin jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Harry portant quasiment tout le poids de son meilleur ami alors qu'Hermione discutait avec son petit ami pour lui faire oublier la douleur.

Pomfresh était fatiguée. Soigner des patients dès le matin était assez éprouvant. Elle tourna la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit et poussa un soupir en désignant un lit au trio qui venait d'arriver. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les deux élèves de Serdaigle qui attendaient des soins après leur bataille de polochon qui avait dégénéré.

Harry et Hermione aidèrent Ron à s'asseoir sur le lit et Harry se détourna quand Hermione décida de remonter le moral de son petit ami et lui faire oublier la douleur. Il se racla la gorge quand Pomfresh se dirigea vers eux, signal pour Hermione de mettre fin à son étreinte. La jeune fille se releva brusquement et percuta la table de nuit, l'envoyant au sol avec toutes ses potions. Pomfresh la regarda de travers et remit tout en place d'un coup de baguette. Mais elle n'avait pas vu une petite mare de somnifère lent qui s'était créée sous le lit voisin. Elle passa un onguent sur la cheville de Ron et les mit dehors. Son dimanche allait être long.

* * *

Plus de bruit, parfait, c'était l'heure de la sortie pour Raoul. Il se faufila hors de son trou et traversa l'infirmerie en passant sous les lits. Mais il n'avait pas prévu la mare qui se profilait devant lui, trop occupé à guetter les moindres vibrations du sol. Il pataugea donc allègrement dedans avant de se rendre compte qu'il était mouillé, et en plein milieu de la-dite mare. Il continua donc son chemin et une fois sorti de ce piège, il se nettoya les pattes pour ne pas laisser de traces derrière lui. Si les humains, sorte de grandes choses bruyantes, s'apercevaient de sa présence, il n'y survivrait pas. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ces trucs les haïssaient tellement, mais sa mère le lui avait bien fait comprendre alors comme il écoutait toujours ce que disait sa maman, et ben il faisait attention. Raoul repensa à tous ses frères et amis qui l'attendaient et il reprit son chemin dans les couloirs, toujours sur ses gardes. Petit à petit, il se sentait las, las, las. Bientôt, il ne fit que des pas hésitants, pour finalement s'affaler au milieu du couloir, endormi. Le somnifère l'avait vaincu !

* * *

« Va ma belle, cherche ! » s'exclama Rusard en mettant sa chatte dehors. La bête qui ressemblait plus à un tapis mité qu'à un félin tourna ses yeux globuleux vers le couloir et commença sa ronde nocturne à la recherche d'élèves oublieux du couvre-feu. Rusard termina sa tasse de thé et ses gâteaux, gentiment offerts par Dumbledore, et sortit à son tour pour sa propre ronde. Un bruit caractéristique de rongeur parcourant le couloir parvint aux oreilles de Miss Teigne qui se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit pour savoir qui était l'imprudent qui s'aventurait dans son domaine. Elle surgit dans le couloir juste à temps pour voir un rat s'y affaler en plein milieu. ''Il a eu peur'' se dit-elle en se jetant dessus. Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, elle l'attrapa par la queue et décida de le ramener à son maître qui serait sans nul doute très fier d'elle.

Rusard était presque arrivé au niveau de l'alcôve de Rudrick le fou, célèbre guerrier de l'an moins 984 qui offrait une cachette idéale pour les élèves, mais que Rusard connaissait bien. Il était donc à quelques pas de cette statue quand il entendit un miaulement étouffé de sa chatte. Il fit volte-face rapidement et la regarda s'avancer vers lui. Il blanchit en voyant le rat dans sa gueule et poussa un hurlement « Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ». Il se jeta sur sa chatte, arracha le rat, le balança loin et s'enfuit en courant avec sa chère Miss Teigne. Pour comprendre l'étrange comportement du non moins étrange concierge, il est nécessaire de dire que Miss Teigne étant une piètre chasseuse (elle n'avait jamais rien attrapé, sauf les élèves, et encore, ceux qui ne savaient pas courir), le cerveau de Rusard, prompt à voir des attentats contre lui partout, avait tourné dans le vide, en la voyant apparaître avec ce rat. Une idée s'était vite imposée dans son cerveau détraqué : ''Ce rat était empoisonné et avait été posé intentionnellement pour tuer sa chatte.'' D'où son hurlement et sa réaction.

Les deux Poufsouffle poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, ça avait été moins une. Rusard aurait fait trois pas de plus, et ils auraient écopé d'une détention. Richard se tourna vers Justine et l'embrassa passionnément. La perspective d'avoir échappé au pire avait abattu toutes ses barrières et il prit de l'assurance. Il glissa une main sous la robe de la jeune fille. Lorsque la main de son petit ami se fit trop exploratrice, Justine le repoussa.

« - Ben quoi, qu'est-ce qu-il t'arrive ? »demanda-t-il en se recollant à elle. Elle leva la main et le gifla de toutes ses forces.

- Non mais, tu me prends pour qui ?

- Mais… »

Elle le repoussa à nouveau et s'enfuit en courant vers son dortoir alors qu'il restait là, les bras ballants, à la regarder, sa joue le brûlant.

* * *

Le petit déjeuner du lundi était toujours le plus calme, le court week-end n'avait pas suffit aux élèves pour se reposer et certains paniquaient en repensant aux devoirs qu'ils n'avaient pas terminés. Mais à la table des Poufsouffle, un élève était plus silencieux que d'habitude. Il avait les yeux fixés sur un groupe de filles qui riaient et brusquement, se prit la tête dans les mains, les coudes posés sur la table, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Cette attitude surpris son ami qui lui décrocha un coup de coude en demandant :

« Et ben Richard, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? »

Le malheureux Richard ne s'attendait pas à une telle attaque et son coude glissa de la table. Sa tête n'étant plus maintenue correctement chuta en direction de la table et finit sa course dans l'assiette de porridge du jeune homme, éclaboussant toute la table au passage. Les élèves proches de lui s'écartèrent en criant et l'un d'eux fit un brusque mouvement du bras qui alla percuter sa cuillère qui était dans son bol de céréales, lui faisant faire un salto et projeta son contenu derrière lui. Les céréales gorgées de lait décrivirent une magnifique parabole au-dessus de l'allée entre les deux tables et allèrent s'écraser dans le cou d'une Serpentard, table voisine de celle des Poufsouffle. Un hurlement déchirant retentit dans toute la salle et Parkinson se leva, livide.

« Qui a fait ça ? Qui a osé me toucher, je veux le coupable tout de suite ! » Les autres tables la regardaient médusées. Pansy se mit à taper du pied en hurlant des insanités et Snape, agacé par ce vacarme, se leva et lui cria :

« - Parkinson, taisez-vous !

- Mais, professeur, c'est un attentat lâche, vil, odieux contre mon auguste personne et…

- Il suffit. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous entendre. Taisez-vous ou vous aurez un mois de récurage de cachots. »

Parkinson ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien, et fusilla son professeur du regard alors que la grande salle éclatait de rire, Serpentard compris. Severus se rassit sans un regard à cette petite écervelée et termina son petit déjeuner alors que Pansy ruminait sa vengeance. ''Il m'a humiliée devant toute la grande salle, tout directeur de Serpentard qu'il est, il va subir mes foudres, je ne me laisserai pas abattre, ma vengeance sera terrible.'' « Mouhahahahahahaha » rigola-t-elle hystériquement alors que ses camarades la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Drago claqua des doigts et Milicent Bulstrode abattit la massue qui lui servait de main à l'arrière du crâne de sa camarade de dortoir qui se retrouva projetée face contre table alors que les autres avaient libéré la place devant elle. Pansy se releva, cligna des yeux, secoua la tête et fit un grand sourire à Drago, ayant totalement oublié l'incident précédent. Milicent se retrouva avec des céréales écrasées sur la main (cf. celles projetées par le Poufsouffle qui avaient atterri sur Parkinson), elle attrapa donc sa serviette d'un mouvement vif pour s'essuyer, renversant de ce fait le pichet de jus de citrouille qui se trouvait justement sur la-dite serviette. Blaise Zabini, dans un éclair de génie que peu d'élèves auraient pu avoir, attrapa les serviettes autour de lui et s'en servit pour éponger la table. Les autres l'imitèrent jusqu'à ce que Malcom se mette à hurler en tenant du bout des doigts un parchemin imbibé de jus de citrouille.

« - Quoi ? demanda Graham en regardant son ami

- C'était ton devoir d'enchantement

- Bah, c'est……………... QUOI ??? »

Le Serpentard était devenu livide alors que son cerveau répétait en boucle ''quelqu'un a épongé la table avec mon devoir, quelqu'un a épongé la table avec mon devoir, quelqu'un a épongé la table avec mon devoir, quelqu'un……'' Il se leva brusquement et s'élança vers la sortie, sans prendre garde aux autres élèves qu'il bousculait. Une fois hors de la grande salle, il jeta un sort de silence autour de lui et se mit à hurler des insanités. Lorsqu'il eut parcouru tout son répertoire, fort long, il se sentit soulagé et alla retrouver ses amis qui l'attendaient plus loin pour se rendre en cours. Malheureusement, ils étaient maintenant en retard, et ce, pour le cours d'enchantement. En plus du retard, Graham dû expliquer au professeur Flitwick la raison de son absence de devoir. Le petit professeur, se souvenant que les Serpentard l'avaient empêché de prendre son petit déjeuner dans le calme, utilisa cette raison pour retirer des points à cette maison de trouble fête et assigna le pauvre élève devant lui à un devoir supplémentaire. Révolté par cette injustice et se demandant ce que diable il avait fait ce matin pour que le sort s'acharne sur lui, Graham rejoignit sa place à côté de Malcom, balança son sac sur la table et croisa les bras l'air boudeur. Il passa l'heure à ruminer. Mais quand on n'écoute pas en cours, il faut le rattraper. De retour dans la salle commune avant le repas de midi, il prit le cours de Malcom pour le recopier alors qu'il demandait à son ami de lui faire son devoir supplémentaire.

« - Et pourquoi je devrais le faire ?

- Parce que c'est de ta faute si mon devoir à été détruit.

- Absolument pas, tu n'avais qu'à pas le laisser sur la table.

- Tu me l'as demandé.

- Je t'avais dit : Pas tout de suite.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si, c'est pas de ma faute si t'es trop stupide.

- Tu peux parler, tu n'es même pas capable de faire un devoir sans regarder le mien.

- Comme si j'avais besoin de tes devoirs.

- Ben oui.

- C'est pas vrai.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non ! » Malcom se leva et mit un beigne à son ''ami''. Graham se jeta sur lui et ils commencèrent à se battre, renversant les chaises. Les autres élèves les regardèrent surpris puis ils commencèrent à les encourager, prenant parti. Certains spectateurs en vinrent même à se bousculer, déclenchant ainsi d'autres bagarres.

* * *

Snape sortit de son bureau pour endurer un autre de ces repas obligatoires. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait toujours mangé dans son bureau, mais Dumbledore voulait le voir. C'est surtout parce que seul lui savait tenir ses Serpentard. En passant près de leur salle commune, il entendit des bruits de meubles déplacés. Furieux, il pénétra dans la salle, bien décidé à faire savoir sa manière de penser. Personne n'avait le droit de déplacer les meubles sans son autorisation. Il pénétra dans un capharnaüm, tout était sens dessus-dessous, certains Serpentard étaient au sol, blessés, d'autres continuaient à se battre.

Elvis leva le bras et envoya son poing sur la joue de Célestin qui recula sous le choc et alla percuter Snape, lui mettant un coup de tête dans le nez. Elvis, en voyant cela s'écria : « Professeur » et tous les Serpentard capables de le faire levèrent la tête. A la vue de leur directeur de maison debout, les mains sur le nez et le regard meurtrier, les valides attrapèrent les blessés et tous disparurent dans leurs dortoirs (le courage n'est pas une vertu des Serpentard !) Snape s'écria d'une voix nasillarde :

« Débrouillez-vous pour être irréprochables au repas, et à l'heure ! » avant de s'en retourner dans son bureau histoire de voir les dégâts causés à son appendice nasal. Lorsqu'il rejoignit enfin la Grande Salle, son nez était toujours un peu enflé mais ne lui faisait plus mal. Il eut la satisfaction de voir la plupart de ses Serpentard attablés et ne présentant aucun signe de leur bagarre matinale.

« - Oh, Severus, que vous est-il arrivé? Lui demanda le directeur. Severus poussa un soupir

- Je me suis cogné dans un placard.

- Oh, vraiment?

- Oui !

- Vous devriez aller vois Pompom, elle pourra sûrement faire quelque chose pour vous.

- Je suis parfaitement capable de me soigner seul, riposta Snape d'une voix glaciale. Mais il en fallait plus pour démonter Dumbledore

- Je n'en doute pas, Severus, mais des fois les autres peuvent être plus à même de vous soigner. Peut-être que quelques potions de Pompom ont des capacités que vous ignorez.

- Je fabrique moi-même toutes les potions de Pomfresh et je connais toutes leurs capacités, et même sûrement plus d'utilisations.

- Oh, fallait pas vous fâcher, je disais ça comme ça. Mais je saurai vers qui me tourner si Pompom est absente !

- Je n'ai aucune prétention d'infirmier, Albus, ne comptez pas sur moi pour ça !

- Pas infirmier, certes non, Pompom garde son poste. Mais pourquoi pas aide soignant?

- Il est hors de question que je passe ne serait-ce qu'un petit moment dans une infirmerie, s'insurgea Snape.

- Calmez-vous Severus, fit Dumbledore en lui tapotant la main, vous devriez parler à Pompom de votre phobie des infirmeries.

- Laissez tomber, Albus. Je resterai avec mes potions et rien d'autre.

- Mais l'infirmerie, c'est pratiquement que ça ! Au lieu de les faire, vous les administrez, c'est tout.

- Je suis bien meilleur confectionneur de potion. Et c'est la seule chose que j'aime faire.

- A propos de potions, professeur Snape, je vais être en rupture de stock de potions à l'arnica contre les coups, fit Pomfresh.

- Ah, comment cela se fait-il, Pompom ? Demanda Albus surpris

- Et bien j'ai eu quasiment toute la maison Serpentard qui est venue me voir pour diverses blessures.

- Ah ? Dumbledore se tourna vers Severus. Les Serpentard sont très maladroits en ce moment, fit-il malicieusement.

- On dirait oui, fit Severus laconiquement.

- Pourtant, repris Dumbledore toujours souriant, je ne me rappelle pas que la maison Serpentard ait plus de placards que les autres maisons, où ont-ils bien pu se cogner ?

- Je ne sais pas, Albus, fit Severus en fusillant la table des Serpentard du regard. ''Ils auraient mieux fait de venir me voir, moi ! Néanmoins, pour une fois, la table verte et argent était d'un calme exemplaire, les élèves craignaient trop le courroux de leur directeur de maison.

- Bien, Severus, comme nous sommes d'accord, commença Albus

- D'accord ? Mais d'accord sur quoi ? Demanda le maître de potions

- Je compte sur vous pour demain après-midi. Comme je sais que vous n'avez pas de cours le mardi après-midi, ça tombe bien, continua le directeur.

- Pour quoi faire ? Demanda Snape qui n'avait toujours pas saisi de quoi parlait son voisin.

- Ca permettra à Pompom d'aller voir sa sœur.

- Que………quoi !

- Cela fait tellement longtemps que je cherche quelqu'un qui pourrait la remplacer.

- Eh, mais…

- Vous m'ôtez une épine du pied, Severus, merci beaucoup. »

Snape le fusilla du regard. Il s'était encore fait avoir. Il avait d'autres projets pour son mardi après-midi que de s'occuper de gamins malades ou maladroits. Il avait en effet déniché un vieux grimoire de potions dont certaines recettes l'intéressaient en plus haut point et qu'il avait envisagé de faire puis de tester. Tout un après-midi fichu en l'air. ''Bah, après tout, je pourrai déplacer l'infirmerie, ou mon labo dans le pire des cas.'' Le repas s'acheva rapidement, et tous, élèves comme professeurs, se rendirent en classe. Snape était encore plus hargneux que d'habitude et même les Serpentard en firent les frais pendant leur cours.

* * *

« Je ne tolérerai aucun bruit d'aucune sorte ce soir. Dès le repas terminé, je vous veux tous dans vos dortoirs, lumière éteinte. Aucune exception ! » Tel fut le discours de Snape aux Serpentard après leurs derniers cours de la journée. Tous acquiescèrent, heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Severus, quant à lui, se retira dans son labo pour faire des potions pour l'infirmerie et mettre en route quelques expériences. '' Dumbledore se passera bien de moi au repas de ce soir, ça lui évitera de m'imposer d'autres corvées'' pensa-t-il en mesurant précisément le volume de sécrétions de la glande hypobranchiale de buccin. Une fois ses potions terminées, mises en flacon et étiquetées, il rassembla les ingrédients qui lui seraient nécessaires pour ses expériences du lendemain. Il soupira devant l'étendue de son paquetage qui, même réduit, ne rentrait pas dans un chaudron. ''La peste soit Dumbledore et ses idées tordues'' fulmina-t-il ''Il va falloir que je fasse plusieurs voyages. Ca en sera fini de la discrétion'' soupira-t-il. ''Mais bon, c'est pas comme si cela m'avait été interdit.'' Il termina de tout déposer près de la porte et vérifia une nouvelle fois qu'il avait tout ce qui lui serait nécessaire. Après avoir rapidement revérifié que tous les ingrédients pour ses cours de demain matin étaient en quantités suffisantes, il sortit faire une dernière ronde avant de se coucher à son tour.

* * *

Hector partit comme tous les soirs au ravitaillement vers l'imposante bâtisse. Il faisait comme son père qui lui-même avait imité son père qui lui-même connaissait le passage de son père qui, etc. Bref, cette activité durait depuis des générations, en fait grâce à un aïeul, Hélias, qui avait découvert un jour, alors qu'il visitait les environs, un passage entre deux pièces disjointes et en empruntant le-dit passage, il était tombé sur le garde-manger idéal, plein de savoureux insectes dont les hérissons sont friands. Il s'était donc approprié cet endroit et ce lieu était devenu le lieu d'approvisionnement de sa famille, léguée de père en fils. Hector, perpétuant la tradition, se rendit donc dans ce lieu enchanteur mais fut surpris de ne pas trouver ses réserves aux endroits attendus. Dépité et comme ses frères et sœurs comptaient sur lui pour le repas, il s'aventura plus en profondeur dans la pièce. Après plusieurs minutes, il trouva enfin un endroit fortement attractif et au niveau du sol. Ne s'arrêtant à de basses considérations comme « pourquoi ont-ils changé de place », « qui me les a mis à mon niveau », etc, il s'empressa de prélever le nécessaire pour sa famille, sans toutefois résister à manger en même temps. Et il repartit tout fier de sa mission accomplie vers sa famille qu'il imaginait sans peine sautant de joie à son retour. (Comment ça les hérissons ne sautent pas. Ils sont magiques eux, alors ils sautent, c'est moi l'auteur après tout, je fais ce que je veux, na !)

* * *

Snape se réveilla de plutôt bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que ses obligations lui reviennent à l'esprit. Il allait s'occuper de l'infirmerie. Il soupira de mécontentement et décida de petit déjeuner dans ses appartements, n'en déplaise à Dumbledore. Ensuite, il s'arma de patience pour supporter ses deux classes de la matinée, les deuxièmes années de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle et ensuite les quatrièmes années de Serpentard et Griffondor.

Un coup frappé à la porte perturba sa concentration. Il alla ouvrir la porte un peu brusquement et se retrouva nez à nez avec le directeur :

« - Ah, Severus, je venais vérifier que vous n'aviez pas oublié pour cet après-midi.

- Comment pourrais-je oublier cette…… ''corvée''………charge ?

- Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur vous, Severus, d'ailleurs, je suis sûr que Pompom serait très heureuse de vous laisser la charge de l'infirmerie tous les…

- Non, Albus, une fois mais pas deux !

- Ah, vous…

- Non !

- Bon, bon, comme vous voulez, mais…

- Non !

- Vous fâchez pas Severus, mais je suis sûr que…

- Non !

- Si, je vous assure, vous …

- Non !

- Vous semblez avoir un petit problème avec ça.

- En aucune manière, répondit Severus de sa voix la plus mielleuse, mais là, Albus, j'ai autre chose à faire, alors si vous avez terminé.

- Je comprends, Severus, je vous laisse, bonne journée. » Il lui sembla que le « merci » de Severus sonnait un peu acide mais il se dit qu'il se faisait des idées, Severus n'était pas comme ça, sous ses dehors austères, c'était un charmant garçon. Il retourna donc soulagé vers la grande salle pour un petit déjeuner complet. Pendant ce temps là, Severus mettait en ordre ses ingrédients pour ses cours du matin.

* * *

« - Voilà, je vous laisse les locaux, il n'y a personne, s'exclama Pomfresh lorsque Snape eut déposé ses divers chaudrons autour de lui.

- Bien.

- Les élèves ayant été prévenus du changement, vous ne devriez pas être trop dérangés pour rien.

- Heureusement !

- Je reviens ce soir.

- Le directeur m'a prévenu.

- Au revoir donc, et bonne après-midi.

- C'est cela oui » fit Severus en claquant la porte derrière l'infirmière. Il jaugea la salle du regard et décida de s'approprier le fond pour ses expériences. D'un coup de baguette, il rangea les lits les uns sur les autres, fit ensuite apparaître une table de bois et déplaça ses chaudrons vers cette table. Il étala ensuite ses bocaux et ses chaudrons, leur faisant reprendre taille normale, puis commença une potion.

Il en était à sa quatrième, en train d'ajouter des têtes de cafard, lorsqu'un coup frappé à la porte de l'infirmerie le dérangea. Il jeta rapidement les reste des cafards dans sa potion avant de lancer un glacial « entrez ». Un élève de Poufsouffle de troisième année entra timidement et bafouilla un vague « j'ai mal à la tête » en restant collé au mur près de la porte. Severus eut un reniflement de mépris et se leva pour lui donner une potion. A peine avait-il pris le flacon de démigraine au concombre qu'un bruit de succion le fit se retourner vers son chaudron. Une potion rose fluo explosa, redécorant les murs de l'infirmerie tandis que l'élève s'enfuyait en courant et en hurlant de terreur. Severus jaugea la situation en un clin d'œil et s'empressa de sortir de la pièce, rien ne pouvant être fait pour contrer cette potion acide. Il songea soudain qu'avec tous les ingrédients qui étaient à côté du chaudron, ça allait faire des dégâts. Il intensifia sa voix avec un sonorus et hurla « Tous les élèves et les professeurs dehors, vite, urgence ! » en s'éloignant lui-même de l'infirmerie au pas de course. Il avait à peine franchi le coin du couloir qu'une première explosion se fit entendre, suivie immédiatement d'une seconde, puis d'une troisième, puis d'un concert de déflagrations entraînant des tremblements des murs fondateurs du château. Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes à Severus pour se retrouver dehors au milieu d'élèves angoissés et de professeurs perplexes. Certains avaient encore leurs plumes à la main. Dumbledore se tourna vers Severus l'air interrogatif mais celui-ci était trop occupé à parcourir les visages des élèves pour trouver le coupable qui avait ajouté des piquants d'hérissons dans ses cafards. N'ayant rencontré que des visages choqués, il abandonna et se tourna vers Dumbledore. Il lui expliqua que d'ici trente minutes, toute l'aile de l'infirmerie serait impraticable, y compris les deux étages du dessus et celui du dessous, mais qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour enrayer le processus. Il pesta ensuite contre des gens irresponsables qui mélangeaient les ingrédients, contre la faible épaisseur des murs et plafonds de certaines salles et contre des lieux de travail inadaptés. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils mais ne dit mot, cherchant à comprendre comment Severus, un maître en potions renommé internationalement, avait pu faire une erreur de confection de potion. Rien que le fait d'imaginer que Severus ait pu se tromper en potion lui bouleversait ses repères. Il opta donc pour une influence extérieure et ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet, mais s'exclama joyeusement :

« Il est toujours bon de faire des exercices d'évacuation, merci professeur Snape pour cette merveilleuse idée. »

Severus, les autres professeurs et les élèves le fixèrent ébahis.

« Comme les beaux jours commencent à revenir, je propose de donner une pause aux élèves à l'extérieur et que nous fassions une petite réunion entre professeurs pour discuter de la situation. » Les élèves poussèrent des cris de joie (sauf certains comme Hermione) et les professeurs suivirent Dumbledore vers le hall.

Une fois que le directeur eut mis tous les autres professeurs au courant du problème, Severus jura de trouver le coupable et tous ses collègues l'assurèrent qu'ils l'aideraient dans cette entreprise. Severus commença donc à arpenter les couloirs à la recherche d'élèves fautifs et fit d'intenses recherches sur les signatures magiques qui emplissaient sa salle de classe, chose malaisée car tous les élèves depuis plus de cinquante générations étaient passés dans cette salle. Ce travail harassant couplé à l'absence de résultats le mettait dans une humeur encore plus massacrante que d'habitude, faisant trembler encore plus les élèves et les autres profs l'évitaient. La nouvelle de l'explosion de la salle d'infirmerie s'était vite répandue, l'infirmerie provisoire ayant été établie dans un coin de la grande salle, et certains élèves ne pouvaient s'empêcher de dévisager leur professeur de potion, ce qui leur valait d'être classés dans la catégorie suspects de Severus, liste qui s'allongea jusqu'à contenir tous les élèves et presque tous les professeurs, amenant Severus à se retrancher de plus en plus loin des autres et à devenir de plus en plus suspicieux, (tendance déjà très forte au naturel). Les cours de potions devinrent insupportables, les élèves en ressortaient dans un état nerveux proche de l'hystérie, et ils furent très nombreux à envisager de sécher les cours.

C'est pour cela que par un beau et frais matin, Ron et Harry se retrouvaient dehors à discuter au bord du lac alors que leurs camarades de Griffondor jouaient à la bataille explosive un peu plus loin, tous emmitouflés dans leurs capes. La seule Griffondor absente était Hermione qui n'avait pas voulu manquer un seul cours de potion, au contraire des autres, car après tout, c'était l'année des ASPICS.

Drago, qui comme certains Serpentard en avait marre des potions et sachant que leur directeur de maison ne leur en tiendrait pas rigueur, avait aussi séché ce cours et se dirigeait d'un pas énergique vers sa némésis.

« - Et alors, Potter, tu sèches les potions ? Et pourtant, tu en aurais bien besoin de ce cours, vu tes aptitudes naturelles dans cette discipline.

- Ferme-la Malefoy, on t'a pas sonné, rétorqua le brun.

- Après tout, si vous aimez perdre des points, fit Drago avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Tout le monde en perd avec ce bâtard, s'exclama Ron.

- Sauf vous, on se demande pourquoi, ajouta Harry.

- Ca doit être parce que notre absence passe inaperçue, nous sommes tellement calmes, nous, fit le Serpentard.

- C'est ça oui, lâcha Ron.

- Vous………, commença Harry.

- NON MAIS QUEL CRETIN !! La voix leur fit tourner la tête vers le château d'où ils virent Hermione dévaler les marches avec fureur.

- Hermi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, t'es pas en cours ? s'étonna Ron.

- Non, ce ………… crétin m'a mise dehors parce que j'étais la seule sous prétexte qu'il ne peut pas faire cours à moins de trois élèves.

- Oh ! fut le seul commentaire du rouquin.

- Mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, il va me le payer ! » fulmina Hermione en attrapant ses deux amis et en les entraînant vers la cabane d'Hagrid, laissant un Drago planté au bord du lac assez perplexe.

* * *

Pour le cours de potion suivant des septièmes années de Griffondor et Serpentard, il y avait exceptionnellement affluence. Tous les Griffondor étaient venus à la demande d'Hermione, Harry et Ron et les Serpentard avaient été mis au courant de la possible vengeance de Granger par Drago et ne voulaient manquer cela pour rien au monde. Severus ne se perturba pas outre mesure et leur demanda, enfin, ordonna, de préparer une potion d'augmentation de pilosité (très utile pour les imberbes). Alors que tous les groupes allaient chercher les ingrédients, Hermione feuilletait un livre et notait diverses formules sur des parchemins différents. Elle distribua ensuite un parchemin à chaque groupe de Griffondor sous l'œil étonné des Serpentard. Les vert et argent virent chaque groupe de rouge et or sourire de manière féroce et tous se mirent au travail, s'appliquant exagérément pour une potion si simple. Le premier chaudron explosa au fond de la classe, créant un jet d'étoiles jaunes fluo. Snape se leva pour aller régler le problème, mais à peine avait-il dépassé le deuxième rang qu'un chaudron du premier rang explosa son tour, libérant des fusées violettes explosant comme des feux d'artifice. Snape fit demi-tour et un troisième chaudron explosa dans son dos, créant un nuage rose, puis un quatrième sauta, arrosant les Serpentard et Snape de potion multicolore d'odeur semblable à celle d'œufs pourris, puis tous les chaudrons explosèrent alors que les Griffondor sortaient en riant de la salle, laissant des Serpentard abasourdis par leur audace et un Severus totalement dépassé par les évènements.

Il fallut un moment aux Serpentard pour quitter enfin la pièce et Severus finit par abandonner la partie et laissa sa classe avec tous les chaudrons crachant leurs potions colorées, toutes inoffensives, il avait vérifié.

Dès qu'il eut quitté le couloir des potions, le trio Granger-Potter-Weasley se glissa jusqu'à la salle de classe et mit la dernière main à leur vengeance envers sept années de torture : ils jetèrent chacun deux pétards made in Fred et George dans la salle et quittèrent le couloir en courant. Une gigantesque déflagration les éjecta hors du couloir. Le château trembla sur ses fondations et des pierres se mirent à tomber de tous les côtés. Le trio se regarda un peu sonné et courut vers la sortie, très vite rejoints par tous les élèves, professeurs, fantômes, rats, Elfes de maison, hiboux, crapauds et chats du château. Là, sur la pelouse, ils assistèrent à l'éjection de tous les éléments présents dans le château : les lits, les valises, les tableaux, les armures, les vêtements et autres objets alors que les pierres du château essayaient de rester en place malgré les multiples explosions.

Après une bonne trentaine de minutes, le château se stabilisa dans une conformation totalement différente de l'initiale. Les tours avaient disparu et le château ressemblait plus à un cube qu'à un château. Les élèves commencèrent à ramasser leurs affaires éparpillées alors que les professeurs avec Dumbledore s'approchaient du château. Mais celui-ci les bloqua à dix mètres des ses murs et ils eurent beau tout essayer : sorts, dialogue, chantage, cadeaux, rien n'y fit, le château resta sourd à leurs demandes. Résignés, ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et Dumbledore créa deux grandes cabanes, l'une pour tout stocker et l'autre pour y loger les élèves.

Ils passèrent la semaine à essayer d'atteindre le château alors que les élèves avaient un avant goût des vacances. Seuls trois élèves restaient à l'écart, trop conscient que c'était de leur faute. Hermione s'en voulait encore plus que les deux autres. Après tout, c'était son idée d'ajouter des ingrédients choisis dans les potions, mais elle avait oublié de vérifier que les potions ainsi créées n'étaient pas explosives. Grave erreur ! Ils étaient donc près de la forêt interdite, en train de se demander s'ils devaient se dénoncer ou non.

Ils en étaient à se poser ces questions en longeant la forêt interdite quand ils virent des mangemorts surgir devant eux. Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, les mangemorts les avaient ligotés et portoloignés sous l'œil de Drago enfin heureux. Ils se retrouvèrent en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire devant Voldemort avec un Lucius Malefoy qui se frottait les mains de sa bonne action et des bonnes retombées qu'il allait obtenir. Voldemort en fit son nouveau lieutenant et appliqua un nouveau sort qu'il venait d'inventer sur le trio d'élèves de Poudlard, les liant à son service comme de parfaits mangemorts, enfin sûr de conquérir le monde avec Potter de son côté.

* * *

Conclusion : A cause d'un vulgaire papillon placé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, Voldemort va réussir là où tous les autres dictateurs ont échoué. Comme quoi, les papillons, c'est foncièrement méchant ! 


End file.
